Watching You
by Azaleah
Summary: Miyone never thought she would die young and never ever would think of being reborn to one of the most depressing anime she has known. Damn, if trying to keep yourself safe and sound in this dangerous world she would prefer to watch from afar… especially watching her favorite emo vampire knight.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** **I** **don't own Vampire** **Knight.**

* * *

 _ **"Watching You"**_

 _Watching you is like_

 _watching the night sky_

 _darkness and loneliness_

 _clouding your broken heart_

 _But there is also brightness,_

 _hope even_

 _Flaming like fire and hiding inside_

 _Within those beautiful lilac jewels..._

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hihi... another story,** **I'm** **so bored that's why this story was born. Ha! Though** **I** **don't know if** **I'm** **gonna continue this just want to share the result of my boredom! so** **I** **hope you won't mind if** **I** **tell you to please be gentle because English is not my first language.** **I** **hope you'll gonna like it!**

* * *

Reincarnation.

One of the foolish words I've heard in my entire life, spare me I also believed in God but I never thought this thing did exist. Reincarnation is just a human imagination, there is no such thing as reincarnation since you will never know what will happen after you die, people sometimes try to deceive themselves that actually there is another life after death. I'm one of those stupid ones that these foolish people who believe in reincarnation are wrong until I experienced such thing. Yep, I've been reincarnated and I'll be damned if I say they are still foolish since clearly I've been the one from the start

Let's start the day I've met the certain end of my life. Well, nothing really unusual about my death though, just passing by an empty street since I was coming home that night from a birthday party of one of my closest friends and because I was under the influenced of alcohol I ended up sleeping on the road that a big truck with stupid driver didn't see me lying on the ground and smashed me...

Accidentally.

A shameful death for my part.

Well At least I'm thankful that I was drank that night and asleep that I only felt a slight pain in my whole body before everything turns dark.

Now this is a little tricky because it was weird and horrifying (I think the right word) how I've remembered the whole thing after the accident, there was this darkness... Solely darkness surrounded me and I don't feel cold, on the contrary I felt nothing but comforting warmness... And then the next thing I knew I was being held and heard voices in the background. I slowly opened my eyes and tried to adjust my vision since everything was so blurred but it was no use, my vision remained blurred, I wanted to curse but stopped when instead of my twenty one year old voice turned into an infant again. I almost panicked and got startled at the cooed voice of a woman who was holding me with gentleness and care.

"Oh my... I'm sorry I woke you up dear."

I blinked my eyes when she spoke to me in a different language that I used to know, based on what I've heard I think she was talking in Japanese since I recognized some words in it thanks to my Japanese class. So I would make it short, I was reborn and turned into baby again and I don't know where the hell I am but in my conclusion I am currently in Japan considering their language. I guess I was being punished for my insolent behavior in my past life...

...

My first few years as an infant again were not really fun, really! Learning to talk again, walk again and everything that a child needs to develop. It was not a nice experience at all!

It was a nightmare.

My vision turned normal only when I turned five months old not until I turned one year old when I learned to develop my motor skills and spoke few words which kind of surprised my parents at my quick learning, I tried to act as normal infant as possible but sometimes frustrations really overcome my senses and forgot that I was still an infant, even though my parents was not saying anything I can see in their eyes the worries about my strange development. My mother Tadane Riyomi, taught me about their language, how to read and write, about the japanese culture which was really interesting instead of watching and reading them in books during my past life. If she noticed that I can easily cope with everything she taught she didn't say a thing and just kept teaching me of many things in this whole new world. I really like her for that. When I turned seven my father, Tadane Ikumo, who was collected and calm taught me to fight, yup you read it right he taught me to fight! It was my dream in my past life during my elementary years since I was always bullied, you know for protection and all but my past mother didn't want me cause it's a waste of time and energy. Unlike her my new father was so persistent in teaching such thing, but who cares! I'm gonna learn martial art or whatever my new father will teach.

My excitement just died down easily when I started the harsh training.

I'm really being punished...

...

Tadane Miyone, my parents told me that the moment they saw my deep violet eyes it was the first name that slipped in my mother's mouth, it was really a pretty name. My parents in this life isn't t so bad, aside from harsh training but over all I like them, they treat me so well since I was their only child. I heard that it was only by luck that my mom got pregnant considering their family has a problem bearing a child.

Fast forward... Right now I am going to attend this elite school, my parents thought I'm a genius so sending me in this academy might give me a brighter future. Sheesh... if they only knew that an adult soul was residing inside their child's body, I mean I'm their child but maybe Kami-sama forgot to erase my memories from my past life. sigh... What a cruel punishment. Anyways, they sent me to this academy called Cross Academy. Yeah you read it right, I am fucking going to ATTEND THE CROSS ACADEMY!

When I first heard it I turned cold. Literally! Like I was totally freezing inside that I never got a chance to say anything to them as they told me the news. I've read Vampire Knight but I didn't try to finish or read its whole volume of manga because, damn just reading and watching the characters interact made me depressed. The story is so sad! And I just only knew some happenings which was really bad! Aside of not knowing the story my sudden appearance in this world might ruined the timeline or the story might changed and that scares me a lot! This isn't really happening right? If I'm really in the Vampire Knight Universe then does this mean...

Oh my god! Vampires!

Blood sucking monsters with monstrous powers!

Well I'm in deep shit.


	2. Chapter 2: Apple Made a Mistake

**Boo!**

 **Hi minna! Well uhh I just want to share this since the ideas flooding suddenly yesterday and tadaa, I didn't actually thought I could post another chap but after reading this I just...bam! Here I am but I still not planning to continue this...okay I won't promise but maybe someday I'll change my mind. So enough with the talk I just want to share this hihihi enjoyyy~~~**

* * *

Tap tap tap tap.

My finger impatiently hitting my desk while listening to the class. It's been a year since my parents threw me in my soon to be burial place, so far... I'm alive and doing good, I was surprisingly enjoying the moment of peace except for the booriinngg class and loud fan girls of the night class. I don't know why my parents were so eager to send me in Cross Academy but for fuck sake they just literally sent me to hell, I mean I did try my best to change their minds but it seemed that they already have fixed this a long time ago. It was so frustrating that it made me cry for few nights without them discovering because who wouldn't be? In a place where vampires are residing in the moon dorm I was crying thinking about it.

Anyways it's still fresh in my mind the moment I stepped my feet on the said academy and my god my mouth literally hanged open and the look of amazement and admiration planted on my face, seeing finally the well known Cross Academy, a curse slipped in my lips because seriously the whole place was enchanting, it's like I'm in Hogwarts of Harry Potter or like I'm in a kingdom of Kings and Queens it was... ethereal. The architecture and designs of the buildings were so detailed and well made, almost perfect in my eyes, whoever did this they are so fucking awesome, I personally wanted an autograph. My sister in my previous life who loved to paint buildings and houses will gonna cry in happiness at the perfectness of this building.

A flawless architecture...

I started attending my class after enrolling and luckily the plot hasn't started yet so I still have a chance to witness it! I mean c'mon just because I didn't want myself to get involve doesn't mean I didn't want to observe or watch the actual actions. In my part I really lacked some information about this anime because like I said it's depressing so I stopped reading the whole volume of manga. So watching the actual flow of the story will give me at least entertainment... At least some of the happenings except for violence hehe... (Guess studying here wasn't so bad for some parts)

Aaaand since I was a transferee student I started my class in the middle of school year, in short I am in the same year with Zero and Yuki.

The continuous explanation of our teacher snapped my reverie as my mouth twitched in annoyance before groaning inwardly, honestly I've already tackled most of the lessons here, considering I am a college student before I died, a sophomore student, and was a future doctor but well shit happened so I can't do anything but to move on and accept the weird punishment whoever did it. There's nothing really different in my previous life aside from a hot seatmate though, okay I got hot seatmates before but this one is the hottest. A hot silver hair and lilac eyes hunter particularly in the name of Zero Kiryuu. Yep my emo favorite character is my neighborhood and fucking seatmate! Damn whenever I took a glance at his direction and have to control my fan girl mode because you know his icy glare was literally painful for others which the effect on me was the opposite, maybe if they discovered I found his glare so hot they'll surely think I lost my mind. Regardless I just so lucky that we are in the same class and that I am the only person who has the gut to sit beside him considering he has a temper problem, just for fan girls though, which we do have in common when it comes to that issue.

The first character I've encountered when I entered this school was Cross Kaien since obviously I was a tranferee student. I wouldn't be lying but the legendary hunter was astoundingly handsome and tall. His gentle eyes and kind smile was calming, except when he switch mode to his father weirdo character whenever Yuki and Zero nearby. Anyways, the head master was in short bipolar. After his introductions and few instructions about staying the academy I finally met two of the three main characters of the story since Kaien asked them to be my tour guides and helped me to familiarize this huge place. I can't help but get conscious in my appearance when my eyes landed on Yuki's form. The said Kuran girl was beautiful, innocence almost radiating her form, her shoulder length hair looks so silky and soft while my charcoal hair needs some blower to tame it every morning, her features and doe brown eyes were full of life while my indigo eyes were so dull and hard. I can't blame Zero and Kaname to be so protective of her because she was so vulnerable in my opinion.

But among all the characters I've met Zero was the only person who made my heart skip a beat not because he's my favorite but the guy was really...absolutely unique. I almost hitched my breath when his lovely lilac eyes gazed at me. His presence took my breathe away because he was definitely stunning. A real life adonis... His silver hair, strong jaw, fine nose and...damn he was almost perfect.

I sighed and stopped myself from thinking about a silver haired hunter who is sitting next to me, my eyes caught the sight of red fruit in front of me before picking it up and took a bite. The moment I tasted the sweet nectar of the fruit I sighed in pure bliss and my tense body relax, I don't know why the apples in this world were so delectable that I can't stop myself from consuming more than a regular person could do. At the corner of my eye I can see Zero stared at me for a brief moment and did he just roll his eyes?

"Tadane Miyone-san stop eating apple in my class!"

Takashi sensei exasperated words snapped my attention before putting my favorite fruit down on my desk. An insincere apology escaped my mouth while still munching. He glared and giving me a last warning about eating apples again in his class, because if he ever caught me again he will confiscate the apples in my bag! Holy shit! How did he know? My alarmed mind didn't hear the light scoff beside me. I puffed my cheeks in annoyance and nodded my head.

Damn treacherous, douche bag, party popper!

I heard some of my classmates snickered, even catching some words of 'apple queen' and 'apple freak lover'. I rolled my eyes and rested my cheeks on my hand. Yep I got a well renowned title in this anime.

The Apple Queen.

It has a nice ring to me.

* * *

"Kyaaahhhh! Here they come!"

One of the stupid and illogical people I've ever seen are these girls who are shrieking like maniacs just to see these oh so gorgeous night class. Shrieking! Shrieking literally! Mannn... Aren't they tired doing this almost everyday? And aren't their throat hurt?And Yuki, the poor girl is being harassed with some of them. On the other hand Zero was actually good in this considering his scowling and literally blasted glaring that you will choose not to mess with him. Me on the other hand was watching the whole scene like a tv show, sitting on a branch of one of the trees nearby the happening while eating an apple again with an apple flavor juice box. I was doing this the moment I started my schooling, I mean c'mon people watching the characters especially the night class having a dramatic entrance was really fascinating. With this glittery effect and glowing aura, who would have thought it does really happening in real life! And another thing is I've been waiting for the real story to start, I was actually excited to see the actual first episode in my eyes and I wouldn't want to miss it.

My reverie stopped as the shrieking became louder (I think my eyeglasses got a little crack) when the grand gate separating the two class opened revealing the oh so gorgeous night class. I will never deny how true is that because damn, they are like gods and goddesses with their perfect looks and figures! Even the weirdo Kaien was handsome, Yuki was undeniably beautiful and Zero my god his lilac eyes are really attractive especially in person! Damn fangirling mode stop! How come I was so boring normal girl?! Ugh damn it even most of the normal day class students are prettier than me!

I huffed in annoyance and cleared my mind, focusing my attention back again on the scene, as per usual Aido asking the girls with their blood type, the rest behind him are Akatsuki and Ruka who as usual ignoring the fan girls except for Ichijo with his ever kind smile. Rima and Shiki are so cute munching their favorite poky. And lastly Kaname, it was true that the King of vampires was deadly beautiful, his presence was surrounded with death and mystery, it was a scary combination. A drop dead creepy beatiful man indeed.

Taking a big bite on the apple I'm holding I felt his reddish brown eyes on me. I inwardly shivered and avoided his scrutinizing stares because as much as I hate being reborn in this world I don't want to die again. And so avoiding any unnecessary contact or getting their attention with any of the characters in the story will make me safe in the future.

I hope so.

I huffed unsatisfied when I noticed the story is not yet going to start today so I'll go back into my room and finish eating my apple. With a made up decision I plopped down on the ground with ease but got startled when I saw a pair foot in my view and when I tilted my head Kaname's tall figure made me gasped in horror and this time I was the one shrieking.

Don't get me wrong but I'm shouting between fear and surprise and I'm really not sure which of the two is the real answer. I stumbled backward making me loose my balance and waiting myself to hit the ground but a strong yet gentle hand caught my wrist. I panic when Kaname's hand owns it and I just did what I have in my mind first.

I bite his hand.

He let me go instantly as my butt hit the ground but not too hard and scrambled away at him like he was a contagious desease. I ignored the burning feeling lingered on my wrist and didn't dare to look back, never noticing the whole ordeal has made the vicinity quiet.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Did she just bite Kaname-sama's hand?"

Aido broke the silence. The night class was so shocked to witness that unforgivable action, especially Ruka who was beyond pissed because whoever that girl is she will be punished for her stupid behavior, no one will ever disrespect their king especially a mere human, most the night class were having the same thought about it. Just most of them.

The two prefects were standing still, Yuki covered her mouth still gaping in surprise at what happened she's not sure what to feel but the scene kept repeating in her mind, taunting her, it was disturbing in her opinion and Zero who among the people witnessed the whole ordeal doesn't seem at all surprised. Instead his side lips tugging slightly and a spark of amusement behind his lilac orbs, knowing a human girl made the vampire king bastard frozen in his spot.

* * *

 **R and R**

 **-Azaleah**


	3. Chapter 3: Apple Made a Mistake 2

**I'm alive bwahaha! Naahhh just well another idea again soooo here you go...**

* * *

Oh god oh god oh god! I'm going to die!

I just finally signed my death sentence. I made my life short! Ugh stupid stupid stupid me.

I bang my head on the table since I decided to hide in my room. Not just only fan girls are going to hunt me down even the night class! So much for making any contact with the characters! I just did more than that! I am screwed, so fucking screwed.

The door of my room creak opened and the form of my roommate and friend stopped me from my inner turmoil.

"What the... What happened to you? You look like shit! Your hair's like a nest ready to be lain by some bird for their eggs and I didn't know you're wearing eyeliner cause it's smudging down your cheeks why are you crying anyway? Goodness you just bit the most handsome man in the night class! It's not that bad you just have apologize and bam he will forgive you and the fan girls... Hopefully."

Akemi said before crossing her arms on her huge chest.

"You have no idea what you are talking about... I'm going to die Akemi-chan! Please send this letter to my parents if ever I disappear okay? I trust you."

I swiftly caught her hands and gave the said thing. She rolled her eyes and smacked my head.

"Wh-Why will you go missing? I know the fan girls are obsessive brainless people but they will not do such thing."

"You don't understand!" and I'm not talking about the fan girls!

"Baka! You are exaggerating girl. Damn you are so fucking mess right now... Sheesh you know if you just stop wearing glasses you look pretty maybe Kuran-sempai will forgive you if you tidy up."

She scolded while wiping the smudge dirt on my face.

Hard.

"Ow! Softly!"

"Wait this is not eyeliner, what the fuck? Seriously? You painted your face using a marker?" She deadpanned.

"I just want to copy Ulquiorra's tattoos tears... It gives a little sad effect because I'm mourning..." and going to die.

She gave me a confusing look. "Who's Ulquickie? And stop talking nonsense!"

"It's Ulquiorra Akemi-chan! Ul-quio-rra, he's one of my favorite characters in Bleach anime."

I huffed. Damn she just made it sound so perverted! My Ulquiorra is so hot with those teary eyes.

"Bleach really? They even name an anime after a washing product?"

I rolled my eyes, yeah well I don't exactly know myself I just watched and taken liking of it so I didn't bother myself researching why the title is like that. But I'm guessing because of Ichigo baka's hair... but who cares I'm not a fan of him anyway.

"Just whatever... Why am I still surprise with your imagination? Fix yourself okay? Believe me no one's looking for you, so far. So you are safe. For now."

I groaned again. "Not helping Akemi-chan!"

She chuckled. "Kidding, I just drop by to tell you that I can't sleep tonight here... I'll be spending my weekend with my parents."

"What?!"

I paled.

Why now? When I needed the comfort and company and she just going to leave me tonight with the vampires lurking.

"..you are a traitor friend."

"Yeah I know. But you know I can't miss not going home today. My parents will only stay this weekend before heading back to abroad for some matters."

My face softened, Akemi never expereinced a happy family. Considering her parents are separated and have their own family. So twice in a year her parents will visit her and spend at least two to three days with her. And as much as I hate the idea of being alone I don't want to deprive her also from her parents.

"...just ugh just call me every minute okay?"

"Don't you think that's a little creepy calling you every minute." She deadpanned again.

"Fine atleast five minutes?

"No, twenty take it or leave it."

I sighed in defeat. "Deal then..."

"I'll see you on Monday okay? Enjoy your weekend!" She exited our room after and leaving me alone finally.

My exasperated loud sigh heard in the background before staring outside the window, it's getting dark and the scary feeling of being alone tonight with monsters lurking is gonna make me cry.

I'm definitely not going to sleep tonight.

...

True to my words I stayed up, never leaving my room since Akemi left and here I am, reading a yaoi manga but still watching my door every five minutes. Paranoia is such an annoying feeling, I can't even concentrate at the manga I'm reading. I sighed frustratingly and closed the book, I took my phone and planned to text my friend but stopped, she was probably sleeping right now.

I took my glasses off instead and stared at the door again, then I decided to stand and went to my dresser to put back my manga when my reflection on the mirror caught my attention. Akemi must be right, I should tidy myself more. I mean I was properly doing my hygiene but I think I have to fix my hair and use contact lenses. Maybe tomorrow I could go to a nearby salon and cut my hair... Damn it, since when I've been so conscious with my appearance?

Ever since I was born I didn't bother looking so pretty, it's like I didn't bother if people would like me or not. Well since my father in this world used most of my time in training my skills in fighting, I didn't ask him why giving me such trainings, but he kept telling me that it's important to know something so you can protect yourself and those people you care most.

A creak suddenly stopped me from my thoughts and swiftly looked at my door, my eyes remained on that thing. A cold sweat slowly forming on my forehead and I gulped in nervousness. Shit, I hate this kind of feeling.

I waited...

And waited...

And still waited...

Nothing.

What?

I am being too paranoid, ugh perhaps I'm not going to die but I'm going to go crazy in this messed up world!

A loud knock startled me this time.

"Tadane-san?"

That surprised me even more. Of all the people I never expected that Yuki would be here...especially at this hour, ah right I forgot they were the school prefects.

I hesitated but I gradually approached the door and slightly opened it. "Cross-san good evening? May I help you?"

Her ever bright innocent smile plastered on her pretty face, she was still in her uniform and seemed to be agitated?

"Uhm good evening to you too, sorry I didn't mean to disturb you but... I was wondering if you are okay?"

I blinked my eyes in confusion. "Uhm yes...for now." Is she not mad at me? I mean I just bit her love of her life right? "Is that all?"

She tilted her head, then a blushed crept on her cheeks. "Oh uhm I was here to give you some of the pointers for the exam the day after tomorrow."

So kind. But suspicious.

"Thanks. But why can't you give this to me tomorrow instead? I might be sleeping at this hour Cross-san, how did you know I was awake anyway?"

I asked, my face neutral. She was caught off guard. For me, of course I knew why she knew I was wide awake, but I can at least look like a smart ass to her hehe.

"I ah...uhm-"

"Because of what you pulled off this morning she guessed that you can't asleep."

I almost jumped, hearing his melodic voice. I didn't know that Zero was with her. There with all his glory the silver haired hunter leaning on the wall looking so dazzling as always and giving me a blank facade. Well perhaps he doesn't want to take a risk leaving Yuki to a crazy girl like me.

"Right!"

Yuki nervously stated and glared at Zero who shrugged his shoulder off, his eyes suddenly met mine, I tried... Really tried to hide my blush but I think he still noticed considering vampire's eyes are sharper especially at night.

I avoided his captivating gaze and cleared my throat. "...uhm, if there's nothing more I'll see you on Monday. Thank you again Cross-san. Goodnight."

"Goodnight also Tadane-san."

Her innocent demeanor was so pure and honestly, I wanted to protect it. But... I'm not idiot to risk my life involving myself to death itself.

I watched them gradually walked away, but Zero halted, the next thing I knew his lilac beautiful eyes met my imdigo ones. "Go to bed and have some sleep Tadane, you don't have to worry."

I lightly nodded my head and gently closed the door. The thumping of my fast beating heart was so loud as the footsteps of the two prefects slowly fading away.

Why he was looking at me like that?

I bit my lip. He was... Looking at me so blankly. Uninterested, boring...

It shouldn't bother because I was not hoping for his affection and because I only admire him as a huge fan... but why did it feel hurt?

"..ah crap."

It's really frustrating.

I sighed loudly in the end and yeah I tried my best to get some sleep, in the end even though it takes a moment I finally got the sleep and drifted away into the land of dreams.

Unbeknownst to me a pair of red eyes has been watching me from afar the whole time. His fangs showing as his mouth formed a please yet wicked smile.

"Took me years to wait... Now I finally found you."

...

The ringing of my phone suddenly wake me up, I took it on the table, groaning in annoyance and answer the phone.

"You'll be dead."

"What a nice thing to hear in the morning dear."

My eyes widened in surprise hearing my mother's voice. "Mom! I-sorry, I just woke up." I groaned and immediately found my eyeglasses on the table near my bed.

"I can tell, you hate waking up so early." She chuckled. My face turned gentle hearing her laugh, when was the last time I heard it? It's been a while since they visited me here. I miss her so much. I miss both of them. "How..are you..dear?"

I heard it, even though she was trying to hide it, I heard her groaned, like she was in pain.

"Mom? Are you okay? You sound like you're in pain."

"..ah I'm perfectly fine my love, no worries."

"Are yo sure?"

"Yes." Though I can feel something isn't right I kept my mouth shut. "..I love you."

"I love you more." I sighed and smiled after. "Where's dad?"

"He...he was taking care of something."

"Uhu...like what?"

"...just important" My eyes turned serious at her vague answer.

"Mom-"

"We both love you Miyone. Very much, don't forget that okay?"

"Uhm I lov-"

I didn't finish my sentence hearing the beep sound, sign the she turned it off suddenly.

My instinct was telling me something isn't right, something is going on. I tried to call my parents but I can't contact them anymore after my mom's call...

Not until I decided to go back to my hometown when Cross Kaien personally seek for my presence in his office the day of my departure and told me the bad news.

My parents are dead.


End file.
